Trade
Trading is an essential part of Habbo. Trading enables people to exchange Furni. How To Trade Getting a trading pass (See Article: Trade Pass) '' '' Trading When you have your trading pass you can then trade! Trading is very easy, you click on the character of the person you wish to trade with then just click the little box underneath them that says "Trade." If you cannot click the box you are in a room which does not have trading turned on, just move to a room which does. Once you have clicked the trade button the trade screen will appear. To select the item you wish to trade just drag the item you wish to trade in your inventory (the part of the trading screen which shows all your furni) into the empty boxes of the trading screen. You will see the items they are offering in return from their side of the trading screen. When you are happy with the trade click Accept Trade, you will then have to wait a couple of seconds where you can check what you are trading is correct (this is to stop any scamming) then you can confirm the trade by clicking the confirm button. You have now traded and the new item will be in your hand. Places to trade Within Habbo there are many places where you can trade your furni/coins, However, if the owner of the room you are currently in has not made their room a 'Trade room' then trading is not allowed. Furni Shops In these shops you trade your furni for the owners furni. There are no coins involved. Often you wait in line until it is your turn, the owner should then say "Hi, Need?" and you reply with what you want from their shop then what you will give them for it. It is then their choise if they want to accept your offer or not. Coin Shops If you have coins in your inventory you can then go to a coin shop. This is where the owner is asking for coins and coins only for their furni. Again the owner will ask you what you want then the process can go two different ways. They may say how much in coins the item is by going "3c" or they may ask you to "offer." This is where you tell them how many coins you are willing to give for that certain item. Coin shops come in many different variations, the most popular of which being a regular coin shop. This type of shop has furni ranging in prices. Another variation is the "''insert number here ''Coin Shop" e.g. 1c shop (1 Coin Shop) In this shop every item you see is worth One coin, or the number of coins stated in the title of the room. Trade Rooms A trade room is a place where everyone advertises their items by shouting outloud what they are selling. If you see someone offering what you want you just simply trade them and offer for it. On the other hand, if you want to sell your furni in a trade room you shout out what you are offering, if someone trades you then they want what you have. The market place In the market place you can permanently advertise your items even when you are offline with no effort what so ever. It does cost to advertise though. Category:Trading